


A Great Mother

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Jacob (Alpha) has been looking for a great partner for as long as he can remember, for no one was fit to be the mother of his pups, but when he’s allowed to look around in Newt’s case, he realizes that Newt (Omega) would be the perfect mother for his pups.





	1. Don't Do This To Me

Jacob looked around as Newt fed the magical creatures. It surprised him how Newt mothered his creatures, almost as if he was convinced he was really their mother. And Jacob thought that Newt would be a great mother for his pups. And yet, he wasn’t sure if he could be able to do this to Newt. After all, Newt was a good friend, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

As his sexual desires and common sense fought for priority, Jacob silenced, drawing the attention from Newt, who was surprised in of the sudden silence, the only remaining sound the sounds that the creatures make.

‘W-What is it?’ Newt stuttered after a few awkward minutes of silence. ‘You’re so… silent all of the sudden.’ Newt turned to Jacob to see what was wrong, but then the sexual desires in Jacob defeated the common sense, resulting in Jacob grabbing Newt’s arms, kissing him passionately. ‘N-No, J-Jacob!’ Newt cried out, his cries muffled by Jacob’s lips.

‘Sh, Newt. You’re going to be a great mother for my pups.’ Without breaking the kiss, Jacob carried Newt to a table and dumped him on it, his hands eager to loosen his belt. Newt whimpered in fear as he saw Jacob’s huge cock, realizing what Jacob wanted with that.

‘Please, Jacob, don’t do this’, he whispered, a few tears escaping his eyes in fear and frustration. ‘Don’t do this to me, please.’

‘It’s going to be alright if you just…’

‘Please Jacob, don’t –’ Jacob slapped Newt in his face in frustration after which he hissed in Newt’s ear that he’d better calm down if he didn’t want to be taken dry. With a lot of effort, Newt managed to shut up, but he didn’t know how long this forced silence would last. To calm down, Newt focused on the warm tears running down his face.

Satisfied with the effect of his frustrated outburst, Jacob loosened Newt’s belt too. He forced Newt to stand up, just long enough to push his trousers down before he pushed Newt on the table again, forcing him on his back this time.

‘You’d be a great mother for my pups, Newt’, Jacob muttered softly, just loud enough for Newt to hear. ‘We’d be such a lovely pair. I’m sure the Goldstein sisters would agree.’

‘No, they wouldn’t. Don’t do this, Jacob. I… You’re my friend.’ Unfortunately, Newt only managed to arouse Jacob further with his pleading and his begging. But it did earn him a stroke over his cock, making him moan softly as his cock hardened. Jacob, who wanted to see more of that, stroked Newt’s cock again and again, until Newt’s cock was just as hard as his own.

‘You beg me not to do this, but your cock says otherwise.’ With a cruel smile, Jacob lined his cock up in front of Newt’s entrance, earning another whimper as the arousal in Newt’s head was replaced with fear again.

‘Jacob…’, Newt begged softly, but Jacob ignored it. All of his attention was now with his cock which he pushed into Newt. Newt moaned as Jacob’s cock disappeared into his hole completely, brushing his prostate briefly. Jacob grunted in pleasure, his eyes completely focused on his cock. Slowly he pulled out again, before he thrusted into Newt again. This time, Newt gasped as Jacob hit his prostate.

Slowly, Jacob increased the speed of his thrusting. At the culmination, they could both hear the slap of Jacob’s balls against Newt’s ass. Unwillingly, Newt had become aroused again, the fear completely leaving his mind. Newt was only focused on making Jacob hit his prostate. He never thought this would happen with any man, and yet, this was happening. Newt tried to resist, but he couldn’t. This sexual sensation just forced him to give in.

And then, Jacob came, his cum spreading inside Newt. As a reward, Jacob pumped Newt’s cock until he came too, which was just ten seconds later. Together they waited until their breath evened out. And then they got dressed again.

‘I…’, Newt muttered. ‘I need to get back to the creatures, because they… they need to be taken care of and…’

‘No, it’s alright. I just can’t wait for you to give birth to my pups.’ And with those words, Jacob left Newt so he could take care of his creatures.


	2. We'll Get Through This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina tries to comfort Newt.

Newt listened how the footsteps moved away as he finally realized what just happened. He has been raped, and he gave in. Why did he give in to the forbidden pleasure? And more important, what should he tell Tina? Newt just couldn’t make up a good story about what happened. Tina is going to hate me, Newt thought. And that idea made the tears sting in his eyes. He didn’t want Tina to hate him. In the time he spent with Tina, he realized that he liked her. But what if this would come out the wrong way?

Suddenly, footsteps approached. Newt looked up, brushing his tears away, but it was too late. Tina cupped his face.

‘It… It’s nothing, Tina’, Newt said quickly, refusing to look in Tina’s eyes.

‘I’m not stupid’, Tina answered, observing his reddening eyes. ‘You’re crying. Tell me what happened.’

Normally, Newt was strong, unyielding to his emotions, but now, he sank to the floor, his hands covering his face to prevent Tina from seeing his tears. He didn’t want Tina to see him cry, even though she had already seen it.

Worried, Tina sank down on her knees to so she could cup Newt’s chin, forcing him to look up at her. ‘Don’t say it’s nothing, Newt. Tears don’t lie.’

‘Jacob…’, Newt whispered, barely able to pronounce Jacob’s name after what he did to him. ‘He… He…’ Newt squinted his eyes shut, just so he didn’t have to look in Tina’s eyes. ‘He raped me. He… He came to me and… He told me… He said I’d be a great mother...’

‘For what?’ Tina didn’t quite understand it, but she knew that she’d be able to get more information out of Newt.

‘He said I’d be a great mother for… for his pups… He’s an Alpha.’

Tina needed some time to progress this. She never expected Jacob to be an Alpha. For as far as she could see, she didn’t see an Alpha, and yet, Jacob proved to be an Alpha. And Newt was an Omega in that case.

‘I… I don’t want to give birth to his pups’, Newt sobbed. ‘I don’t want to give birth to any creature. Is there a way to… Get rid of the pups?’

‘I…’ Tina stammered, a bit overwhelmed by the question. She wondered why Newt didn’t know this. He was a Magizoologist after all, and he claimed to know a lot of all kinds of creatures. But he didn’t know about these, apparently. ‘I don’t know whether that’s even possible.’

‘Then… I’ll have to live with the fact that the pups that I’ll give birth to… They’re my friend’s pups…’ Newt sniffed, still unable to regain the calm posture he always had.

‘We’ll get through this. Don’t worry.’

‘I… I… Thank you Tina. You’re a true friend.’ Even though Newt knew he had Tina at his side, he knew that Queenie would choose Jacob. He had no idea why, but he knew it was going to be that way, and he knew that one of them had to give in if they didn’t want the sisters to be torn apart. But who would give in? Maybe Jacob, confessing that he did so, or maybe it was one of the sisters who’d give in and choose her sister’s side, uncaring if she’d hurt her love. But Newt knew he wouldn’t give in, even if it’d tear Tina and Queenie apart. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn’t care. All Newt cared about was this being set right, because they were wrong.

‘What is it, Newt?’ Tina asked after a long silence, in which Newt had been thinking about the possible ways this situation could play out.

‘Nothing, really. I… I told you everything there is to know.’ Newt turned to take care of his creatures again, but Tina grabbed his arm, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

‘There is something… I wish I could see what’s going on in your head. Maybe… Maybe Queenie can see what’s going on in there.’

‘No. Please don’t. Queenie… She’ll… I’ve seen her looking at Jacob. I’m so afraid that… That she’ll choose Jacob’s side. Please don’t tell her anything about this.’

‘Okay. But I’m worried about you.’ After that, Tina left, still worrying about Newt. How could she help him? Would he even let her help him, to start with?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I’ve decided to use another POV. And I’ve decided that I’d like to fill prompts. So if you have any idea’s, then comment on one of my stories. Optional: Request a POV you’d like me to write it in. And sorry that it's so short.


End file.
